


The New Guy

by damnitscully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jackson is sneaky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson needs to know who Danny's new boyfriend is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Guy

Jackson had always surrounded himself with important things. The best toys, the best position in every sport team, the best friends and as he grew up, the greatest chances at popularity. When he had them around he protected them, no one more than his best friend Danny. From a young age Jackson and Danny were inseparable, sharing every joyful and painful moment. When Jackson got his first car, when Danny first came out, when they both got on the lacrosse team, they turned to each other before anyone else.

So when Danny walked into school Monday morning with a spring in his step, noticed only by Jackson, his best friend had to know the reason why. He noted all the tell-tale signs; back straight, a small smile almost permanently on his lips, an impatient flick of his pen in class, which all pointed to one thing. A boy. 

Jackson tried to catch Danny’s eye all through English, but Danny just raised a knowing eyebrow and looked away. It was a fuming Jackson that met Danny at his locker after class, glaring at his friend who continued to smile at his annoyance.

“Did you want something, Jackson?”

“Who is he?” asked Jackson, feigning a sweet curiosity.

“I’m not telling you, man. No way, not gonna happen.” Jackson felt like stamping his foot, but tried to look supportive. Danny wasn’t fooled by Jackson’s puppy dog eyes, staring his friend down like only he could. Jackson caved first.

“Please. Please tell me who he is,” Jackson definitely did not beg.

“No.”

“I won’t bug him. Or you,” he added as an afterthought. “Cross my heart.”

“Nope.”

“I’m happy for you, man. Let me be happy for you.”

“God, no.”

“WHY NOT?” Danny could see Jackson wasn’t coping without knowing something about the boy.

“You’re really asking me that? Every time I get a boyfriend you interrogate him like he’s a murder suspect. He doesn’t need to deal with that shit. Plus, you’ve been hiding stuff from me all year, don’t try to deny it. I have my secrets and you have yours.” Jackson drew back a little, realising how important this was to his friend, how much he’d been shoved to the side while all the Kanima drama took up his life.

“ You’re right,” Jackson conceded, surprising Danny. “Your boyfriend, your business.”

Danny was less surprised when the questioning started again not five minutes later.

. . . 

By the next morning, Jackson had a plan, undeterred by Danny’s refusal to spill on “The New Guy” as Jackson had mentally dubbed him. His demanding questions had been, quite frankly, sloppy and weren’t going to get him anywhere. After a night of careful thought, Jackson was optimistic that he would have it figured out by the end of the day.

He caught Danny by surprise before their first class, trying to look as smooth and reasonable as possible.

“Hey, look. I know me bugging you yesterday was out of line. I respect your privacy and hope you . . . I don’t know, get laid or something,” Jackson said with what felt like a sincere smile. He did his best to ignore the incredulous look Danny was giving him (damn, that guy had expressive eyebrows) as he turned and sauntered his way to first period.

Jackson fully expected his plan to continue with Danny taking pity on his poor, ill-informed best friend, and, realising his mistake at keeping The New Guy a secret, apologise before giving him a name. Maybe (best case scenario) he would beg for forgiveness. By the end of Tuesday, however, Danny hadn’t let out a word on the subject and Jackson was getting a really strong urge to punch something.

. . . 

The next day, Jackson came prepared with a second plan. Feeling freshly determined after a fucking fantastic workout the night before, he tried to act naturally through the morning. He didn’t seem to notice Danny’s concerned eyes when Jackson “forgot” about his behaviour the past couple of days (“Me? Acting weird? Dude, I’m fine. Nothing to worry about.”)

Jackson’s new plan came in four fool proof stages. 1) Steal Danny’s phone without him noticing. 2) Look through his contacts until he finds The New Guy’s details. 3) Slip the phone back. 4) Gloat about the new found knowledge (optional).

As soon as lunch came around, Jackson slid into his usual seat at the head of the table in between Lydia and Danny, who was deep in conversation with Isaac and Stiles (and who invited that little twerp?). After being briefly acknowledged by his friends (and Stilinski, who was waving at- damnit, is that McCall?), he waited until Danny was completely distracted before sliding two fingers into Danny’s pocket and pulling out the phone. It was a near miss- the phone almost fell when Danny let out a throaty chuckle, making Jackson jump, but the plan was a success so far. 

Jackson slid out of the cafeteria and into the hallway to begin scrolling through Danny’s contacts. He caught the names of family members, friends, teammates, but he couldn’t see anyone he couldn’t recognise, and certainly no one suspicious. Jackson returned to his seat and replaced the phone, looking dejectedly handsome until his next class.

. . .

Jackson Whittemore is above many things. He is above pre-owned cars, double denim and fake tans (not that he needs them). He is not, however, above paying others to do his dirty work. After spending all of Thursday snooping around, raiding Danny’s locker and bedroom (Danny’s mum is a sweetheart), Jackson decided he needed some help. Some supernatural help. Confronting Lahey and McCall (especially McCall) after practice wasn’t something Jackson wanted to do, but he had to do something to protect his friend.

“Let me get this straight. You, Jackson, want to pay us to track your best friend,” Scott asked as Isaac eyed him suspiciously. “Why?”

“Do I have to have a reason? I just want to know who he’s hanging out with.” Jackson rolled his eyes as the werewolves glared, identically disapproving of the request.

“Look,” Jackson said, losing his patience. “You follow Danny, you get money. It’s a win-win!”

“Isn’t he meant to be your friend? Talk to him, for fuck’s sake.” Isaac said, tapping Scott’s shoulder before walking away.

“It’s not that hard, dude.” Scott murmured, following his friend. Jackson let out a screech before kicking in the locker next to him. He stalked out, more determined than ever.

. . .

First thing Saturday morning, Jackson drove over to Danny’s house, planning to catch him at his most vulnerable. He was thankful that Mr and Mrs Mahealani were away for the weekend without knowing that Jackson was breaking into their home at 8am and quietly shut the back door behind him. He had the element of surprise on his side, he reassured himself. He’ll finally discover the identity of the elusive New Guy.

Jackson climbed the stairs, more confident and calm than he’d been all week. He imagined his victory; the door banging open, Danny waking, bleary-eyed, Jackson grandly asking “WHO IS THE NEW GUY, DANIEL?” and his sophisticated victory dance once Danny confusedly gives the name. Jackson paused at Danny’s door, took a deep breath, and turned the doorknob.

He stepped through the door, preparing to shout, when his voice curled in on itself refusing to make a peep as he noticed the arm around Danny’s waist, the rest of the body hidden as Danny propped himself up on one elbow.

“Jackson?” Danny asked in a weak voice as he rubbed his eyes. Jackson hesitated, unprepared for this turn of events. He remained dumbfounded as a pale torso and curly head sat up next to Danny, shielding his eyes against the bright morning light and curling his other arm tighter around his . . . boyfriend?

“Isaac? The New Guy is Isaac Lahey?” Jackson could only state the obvious as his mind shut down.

“Yes. Fuck off, lizard boy.”

Jackson left the house on autopilot, his brain restarting as he sat in his Porsche. He came to the decision that he would try to be nicer to Lahey. If Danny wanted to protect him that much, he must mean something to his best friend and he could respect that.

On the other hand, he had told Danny about the Kanima thing. . .

**Author's Note:**

> My first non-drabble fic, so please critique.


End file.
